Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 130
"Unleashing the Dragon, Part 2", known as "Rainbow Dragon's Awakening" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and thirtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on April 4, 2007 and in the US on November 27, 2007. Summary Jesse Anderson joins the Duel between Jaden Yuki and Marcel Bonaparte as Jaden's partner, while Marcel gains 4000 Life Points. Jesse's presence angers the Devil Arm and when Jesse says he'll protect Jaden because they are best friends, the demon asks when he gave permission for Jesse to be Jaden's best friend, stating that it's been Jaden's best friend for years. Jesse then plays "Rainbow Dragon" in order to protect Jaden from the Sacred Beast that were summoned to defeat him. During the Duel, Blair Flannigan attempts to stop an attack from hitting Jaden and Jesse. The demon leaves Marcel's body, stating it's gathered enough Duel Energy to completely restore it's own body. The demon reveals itself as Yubel, the spirit of a card that Jaden had as a child. Several flashbacks occur as Jaden remembers a friend of his collapsing when he played the card. Jesse has Rainbow Dragon battle Yubel's "Chaos Phantasm Armityle", and both monsters are destroyed, with them both taking 10,000 damage, leaving Jaden the victor. Duel Academy returns to Earth and everyone makes it back safely—with the exceptions of Yubel, Jesse and Adrian Gecko. The former two are seen disappearing in the energy of the attack made by "Rainbow Dragon". Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson vs. Marcel Bonaparte Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden has 1000 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Jesse has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Marcel has 8000 Life Points remaining and controls "Phantom of Chaos" (0/0) in Attack Position. He also has one set card. Turn 6: Jesse Jesse draws "Crystal Tree" and subsequently activates it. Now each time a Crystal Beast monster is placed in either player’s Spell & Trap Card Zone, "Crystal Tree" will gain one Crystal Counter. If Jesse sends this card from the field to the Graveyard, he can take a number of Crystal Beasts from his Deck equal to the number of Crystal Counters on "Crystal Tree" and place those monsters in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as Continuous Spell Cards. Jesse then Normal Summons "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" (1700/1600) in Attack Position. "Amber Mammoth" attacks "Phantom of Chaos", but Marcel activates his face-down "Chaos Form" and equips it to "Phantom of Chaos". Now when "Phantom of Chaos" is attacked, Marcel can select one random monster in his Graveyard and make the ATK and DEF of "Phantom of Chaos" the same as the selected monster. The effect of "Chaos Form" activates and Marcel targets "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" for the effect of "Chaos Form" in order to make the ATK and DEF of "Phantom of Chaos" the same as the ATK and DEF of "Raviel" ("Phantom of Chaos": 0 → 4000/0 → 4000). Jesse then activates "Crystal Flash" to take "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" from his hand and place it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card in order to prevent his monster's destruction and reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0. The effect of "Crystal Tree" activates. It now has one "Crystal Counter". Turn 7: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/1200) in Attack Position. Since "Bubbleman was summoned while Jaden had no other cards on his side of the field, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to draw two cards (One of which is "Polymerization"). Jaden then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" with the "Elemental Hero Avian" in his hand and Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Mariner" (1400/1000) in Attack Position. Jaden then Sets a card. "Mariner" then attacks directly via its own effect as Jaden has a Set card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone (Marcel 8000 → 6600). Turn 8: Marcel Marcel draws "Dark Summoning Beast". He then Tributes "Phantom of Chaos" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Summoning Beast" (0/0) in Attack Position. Marcel then activates the effect of "Dark Summoning Beast" to Tribute the latter monster and Special Summon from his Graveyard "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" (0/0), "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" (4000/4000) in Attack Position and "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" (4000/4000) in Defense Position, ignoring the Summoning Conditions, however Marcel can't conduct his Battle Phase this turn. Due to the first effect of "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", it gains 1000 ATK for each Continuous Trap Card in Marcel's Graveyard. There is currently only one ("Uria": 0 → 1000/0). Marcel then activates the second effect of "Uria" to destroy Jaden's face-down "Dummy Marker". Since the latter was destroyed while face-down, its first effect activates, allowing Jaden to draw one card ("EN Shuffle"). Marcel then Sets a card. Turn 9: Jesse Jesse draws. He then switches "Amber Mammoth" to Defense Position. Jesse then Normal Summons "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" (1800/1200) in Defense Position. The first effect of "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" then activates, allowing Marcel to Special Summon a "Phantasm Token" (1000/1000) in Defense Position. Jesse then activates the effect of "Sapphire Pegasus" to take "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" from his Deck and place it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. The effect of "Crystal Tree" activates. It now has two Crystal Counters. Jesse then activates "Rare Value" to draw two cards by sending "Ruby Carbuncle" from his Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard. Jesse then activates "Rainbow Blessing" to pay 1000 Life Points (Jesse 4000 → 3000) and place another Crystal Counter on "Crystal Tree". It now has three Crystal Counters. Jesse then activates the second effect of "Crystal Tree" to send it to his Graveyard, take "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat", "Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle" and "Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" from his Deck, and place them in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as Continuous Spell Cards. Since Jesse has all seven Crystal Beasts on his field and/or in his Graveyard, he Special Summons "Rainbow Dragon" (4000/0) in Attack Position. The first effect of "Raviel" activates, allowing Marcel to Special Summon another "Phantasm Token" (1000/1000) in Defense Position. "Rainbow Dragon" attacks "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", but the second effect of "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" redirects the attack to itself instead, causing the attack to end in a stalemate. Jesse then Sets a card. Turn 10: Jaden Jaden draws "Fifth Hope". He then uses the effect of "Elemental Hero Necroshade" from his Graveyard in order to Normal Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position without Tributing. Jaden then activates "Fifth Hope" to return "Elemental Hero Sparkman", "Necroshade", "Bubbleman", "Avian", and "Elemental Hero Darkbright" from his Graveyard to his Deck and draw two cards ("Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" and "Neo Space"). Jaden then activates "EN Shuffle" to return "Mariner" to his Deck (It returns to the Fusion Deck when this occurs due to "Mariner" being a Fusion Monster) and Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" from his Deck (300/900) in Attack Position. Jaden then Normal Summons "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" (1000/500) in Attack Position.This move would normally be illegal, since Jaden has already Normal Summoned a monster. Jaden then Contact Fuses "Neos" with "Glow Moss" and "Dark Panther" in order to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Chaos Neos" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Neo Space". Now "Elemental Hero Neos" and all Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental Hero Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster will gain 500 ATK ("Chaos Neos": 3000 → 3500/2500) and all Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental Hero Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster do not have to return to Jaden's Fusion Deck during the End Phase due to their own effects. Jaden then activates the effect of "Chaos Neos" to negate the effects of Marcel's face-up monsters this turn. "Chaos Neos" then attacks and destroys "Uria" (Marcel 6600 → 3100). Turn 11: Marcel Marcel draws. He then activates his face-down "Immortal Class" to Tribute his two "Phantasm Tokens" and Special Summon "Uria" (0 → 1000/0) from his Graveyard in Attack Position, ignoring the summoning conditions. Marcel then activates "Dimension Fusion Destruction" to remove the three Sacred Beasts from play and Fusion Summon "Chaos Phantasm Armityle" (0/0) in Attack Position. At this point, Yubel regains her physical form. She then tosses Marcel aside and takes over in his place. Yubel then activates the second effect of "Armityle" to inflict 10,000 Battle Damage to "Chaos Neos", but Jesse activates his face-down "Prism Wall" to redirect the effect to "Rainbow Dragon". Jesse then activates the first effect of "Rainbow Dragon" to send all Crystal Beasts on his side of the field to his Graveyard and increase the ATK of "Rainbow Dragon" by 1000 for each Crystal Beast sent to the Graveyard this way. With six sent this way, "Rainbow Dragon" gains 6000 ATK ("Rainbow Dragon": 4000 → 10000/0). After that resolves, the final effect of "Prism Wall" activates, inflicting damage to Yubel and Jesse equal to the new ATK of "Rainbow Dragon" (Yubel 3100 → 0; Jesse 3000 → 0). Errors * In both versions, Marcel's Life Points dropped to 4100 when "Chaos Neos" managed to destroy "Uria", however Marcel's Life Points should have dropped to 3100 as the effect of "Uria" was negated by the effect of "Chaos Neos". It wouldn't have changed the outcome of the Duel though since both Marcel and Jesse would have taken 10000 damage from the effect of "Prism Wall". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes